2018 Top Lad election
__TOC__ Background Jetboy, the former owner of the discord, left the server and temporarily handed ownership to Meeseeks, stating that he wanted there to be a fair election for the new leader of the discord. Overview Nominations Following Jet's departure, the Moderators thought it would be funny to let the people join in and nominate who they wanted the Top Lad role to go to. Some of the top nominations (other than the current mods) included; Avid, who was banned at the time, Fendox, who wasn't even in the server and Lasagna, a person known mainly for his extreme love for the layered pasta dish which he is named after. During this time, a new channel was created called #topladcampaigning(Was it really?), which was later changed to #toplodcampaigning after Furball misspelled top lad as top lod in his poster. In this channel members posted their campaign posters and hoped it would make people nominate and later vote for them. Drama During this time there were many miscommunications between the mod team and the members of the community regarding the importance of nominations, if members would actually be considered, and if this was just a joke. In the original announcement it was clear that there were no promises about non-mods being included in the final vote, but because of internal mod miscommunications it was rumoured that members nominations didn't matter at all. This led to members feeling like their voices didn't matter, that along with other underlying issues led to hours of arguing in voice chat, and then a long discussion in #meta-discussion. After a long night of seemingly nothing happening, Flamie joined in the voice chat and brought up the members concerns with the mods, which led to a final announcement regarding the situation. While not everyone was happy with the announcement, most of the drama was settled by then. Vote After about 24 hours the nominations were closed, and the official #voting channel was brought back in which you could vote for all of the final nominees: Mees, Rozel, Shadow, Furball, Flamie, Pai, and Fendox, who had rejoined the server due to the drama earlier. (Some people missing probably) Due to popular demand, Rozel also added Avid into the vote as a joke. Meezel vs Shadox During the drama earlier, the name Meezel for Mees + Roz gained popularity, which they embraced fully. Shadow and Fendox came together and formed Shadox. They started making propaganda posters putting the other one down, Outcome After two rounds of voting, Mees won the election, closely followed by Shadow, and then Roz and Fen. The channel #toplodcampaigning was renamed #toplodcomplaining, and turned into yet another shitpost channel, this time focused on the new top lad. The results of the election are still controversial as the person with the most votes turned out to be Avid, despite this he did not get ownership, and he wasn't even unbanned. To this day Avid still regularly jokes about getting ownership back since he considers himself to be the rightfully elected owner of the server. Category:Drama